


I Have No Idea (Working Title)

by davenedge



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, i guess, the eva/neil is just endgame at the moment, the pain meds, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenedge/pseuds/davenedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil is going through the addiction badtimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have No Idea (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have any idea what this is even about so don't hurt me

Dr. Watts sat in his and Eva’s most recent patient’s kitchen, repeating the process of making phone calls to doctors, lawyers, anything he thought could help with the current patient. The old girl had asked to find love instead of living alone, but she had had a wife. Neil’s working theory was that senility made her forget about her spouse, but he wasn’t sure. The lawyers were the ones who said she was married, and the doctors told him that his theory about senility was likely.

He hadn’t told Eva yet. These bombs he’d been dropping were getting too frequent, and she was resting besides. This brought him back to another point he’d been thinking about recently: the pain medication.

It was obvious she hadn’t believed him when he tried to say he ran into a wall. She had given him the look she gives when she doesn’t believe someone. And it gets even worse: she had started poking around in his bag when he wasn’t looking.

At first it was small: maybe just the bag slightly open when he went to get something, maybe just a couple things pulled out. But recently he’d been finding everything mixed up, things just missing. It was really starting to get on his nerves. He wasn’t exactly sure how to go about asking Eva to stop going through his things, and besides that he was sure she would find a way to turn it back around to a fault of his.

In all honesty, he did understand her worrying: he was taking extra strength pain pills and, from her point of view, hid it from everybody for no reason. This also wasn’t super smart; normally when he got hurt he would bitch about it to everybody. So when she found the pills her being upset was totally rational. He just wished she would drop it.

His train of thought was interrupted when she came back into the room, eyes tired, and stood behind him, holding herself up by resting her palm against his chair back. “Did you find anything?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I did. It turns out Bess had a wife who died a while back.”

She smiled. “She had a wife? And she doesn’t remember her?”

Neil looked back up at her. “Yeah. The doctors think it might be senility.”

Eva laughed. “Well, we’ve just got to find something to make her remember, then.”

“Right. Just like we did with- with Johnny.” It was like a shadow passed over Dr. Rosalene’s face, her smile falling.

“Yeah.” She stood up again. “Come on; let’s go tell her that we need to go back in again.” Neil just nodded and stood up to follow her.

After few minutes of wandering around the old lady’s house, which, while being small, had a fairly confusing layout and therefore was large in its own right, Neil spoke up again. “Do you ever just think about Johnny’s case?”

Eva took a few seconds to respond. “Yeah.” She sighed. “I think about what I did every day, the separating Johnny and River. I always think about what would’ve happened if it hadn’t worked- like if he still hadn’t chased his dream the same way, or if she hadn’t found a way back into his life. I’m always thinking about what I would’ve done if, instead of helping him, I’d ruined the last few minutes of his life.”

Neil kept following her. “I do too.” He looked up. “I think the actual turn is here.” Eva rounded the corner before Neil, who stopped to check his pockets. He’d stopped keeping his pain medication in his bag after the first time he found it open, instead electing to keep it in his jacket’s pocket to keep Eva from finding it. Eva poked her head around the corner.

“You coming?”

“Yeah, yeah, hold on.”

“What, you missing something?”

“As it turns out, no. Let’s go.”

A quick conversation later and Neil was hooking Eva and himself up to the machine and Bess’s memories. “You ready, Eva?”

She gave him a thumbs-up, helmet on. “Good to go.”

 


End file.
